


when she lets you in, protect her heart

by yourlipsarered



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut, Spellwell - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, angsty feels turned soft feels, but like sweet sex, i also just wanted them to have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlipsarered/pseuds/yourlipsarered
Summary: only Zelda Spellman could ease the pain of Mary Wardwell's past, but the former hadn't realized letting the teacher in could mend her own broken partshurt/comfort, established relationship spellwell!





	when she lets you in, protect her heart

**Author's Note:**

> You were floating like a lilo  
> With your eyes closed, going where the tide goes  
> Caught in flux, you drifted 'til you hit the sides

They’ve been in each other’s company more nights than they’d care to recall. It didn’t matter the day, but when Mary called, Zelda wouldn’t hesitate to drop everything to come to the other’s aid, always. This night was particularly difficult; she’d had another nightmare, more vivid than the last one (if it were possible). Demonic symbols, blood in her tub, a striking pain in her ribcage that _almost_ felt real. She’d called the redhead on the phone, and even with whimpers as the only audible thing at the end of the line, Zelda knew what she had to do. Mere minutes passed by before she was at Mary’s door, the brunette all but flinging herself in the other’s arms until the cold seeped into both their clothing enough for the redhead to slowly coax her companion into the protective warmth of her cottage. Mary was already drenched in cold sweat under her matching cotton pajama set of baby blue – had the circumstances been different, Zelda would’ve teased at how adorable she looked in them. Instead, she opted to slide a hand under the fabric and pull her in close against her warm skin to quell their need for each other’s touch. Instantly, Zelda felt the other’s rigid shoulders relax, yet the trembling that her tears caused would not cease. The witch practically carried most of her body weight as they stood by the fire.

“I came as soon as I could,” Zelda whispered in her. Fighting through her own struggling voice, it took some time for Mary to speak. “Th-thank you. I need you tonight.”

As she had needed her several nights in a row, for the past month. This way, at least. When innocent hand holding grew to passionate kisses in the most tender places, she couldn’t recall, but even before the latter, Zelda filled the gaping hole in her that brought peace to her heart like no one else could.

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to.” Normally, Zelda would worry that her family would catch on, but when it came to Mary Wardwell there was a quiet understanding between all the Spellmans. Without uttering a word or swearing any oath, the family had taken it upon themselves to look after the poor woman, care for her as their own. Perhaps it was a surprise to Zelda alone, but she’d never expected to be the one that grew closest to the teacher after her ordeal - being the former anti-mortal witch that she was - though she couldn’t deny the bond they’d managed to weave by the way their pasts paralleled. There was no better pair to fit so perfectly, no one that deeply understood Zelda as Mary did and vice versa.

“It was horrible, I think they’re growing worse and worse as time goes by…” Mary whimpered. Her voice was so frail, it broke Zelda’s heart. Of course she knew exactly what _it_ was, having witnessed the relentless nightmares that attacked the teacher during her most vulnerable moments, preventing the only means by which her body could recharge. “Shh,” the witch cooed, stroking her hair, “it’s over now. You’re safe with me.” At that, Mary hugged the redhead tighter, trusting in her words with her life. _I am safe._  

They remained in their embrace for what felt like eternity, until heat transposed into desperate yet tender kisses. Mary found Zelda’s lips first, and the redhead was happy to oblige as she held the teacher tighter in her arms.There was something about kissing Mary that not only alleviated the teacher’s plaguing nightmares but also eased the tension in Zelda herself; what Mary felt, be it fear or peace, always rubbed off on her. And so the High Priestess kissed her harder, tongue growing more insistent to drive away any and all evil that may have caused the other’s distress. She muttered a soft spell reinstalling the protection around the other’s house - she’d established it the last time she came by - against the other’s mouth. Mary thought she’d missed something the other uttered, though her question was drowned out by a moan that escaped her lips when Zelda’s lips met her neck. The teacher felt herself simultaneously grow both weak and strong in Zelda’s grip, the former due to her companion’s (lover’s? partner’s? friend’s?) intoxicating smell and the latter from the demons suddenly leaving her mind. They wouldn’t dare linger when the redhead claimed her as her own.

Growing warmer by the second in the place she needed the other the most, Mary ghosted her hands over the swell of the other’s chest and further up to rest on Zelda’s face, pulling her in with more force than she intended back to her lips. Their lips crashed together, each growing dizzy with want. “Please take me,” Mary all but pleaded, yet already pulling Zelda subtly to the carpet below them as the bedroom was too dense with the memory of dark dreams to be occupied. Zelda, with her eyes still closed, didn’t need eyes to get to their destination; she knew the cottage well by now. Slowly, she descended to the floor and pulled Mary slowly on top of her, positioning her legs on either side so she was wide open yet comfortable. It took all her strength to pull away from her lips in leu of looking at bright blue eyes with her burning greens. They didn’t need words to say exactly what they wanted to convey;

_I’d never let anything hurt you._

_I trust you._

Zelda’s eyes never left Mary’s as her hands started on the sweat-soaked pajama top she still had on. It must’ve been horrible, what she’d seen in her sleep, enough to get her as nervous as she visibly was. All imagery was forgotten instantly; Mary was breathing hard against Zelda’s pale hands, finding the strength to stay upright in the lust she read in the eyes of the woman below her. Gently, the redhead pushed the garment away and broke their eye contact only to stare at newly revealed skin. _Unholy Hell_ , she was beautiful. The witch sighed in awe of her heaving chest and began a trail of kisses that covered every inch of her breasts. Mary didn’t hold back on her own verbal signs of pleasure, holding on to Zelda for dear life as she felt her whole body catch on fire.

Sex with Zelda Spellman was the one thing she could trust to bring her back to the world that hater her so. It’s what made her physical existence bearable - pleasurable, even - which she never thought possible. It reminded her that her body was hers, even as she felt it was alien to her. Under Zelda’s mouth, Mary felt in control even as Zelda usually was during their sessions.

Despite herself, she’d bucked her hips against the other’s leg to gain some friction where her hunger most made itself known. Sensing the other’s need growing deeper, Zelda hadn’t prolonged the anticipation any further. 

Swiftly, Zelda had shifted her and Mary’s weight ever so skilfully that the brunette now lay with her back on the floor with Zelda on top of her. A small gasp took Mary by surprise, and a hint of a smile ghosted her lips before releasing a deep moan. Zelda’s hand was already where it needed it to be, over the soft fabric of her pajama pants and underwear. Mary instantly responded to the contact, gasping into Zelda’s porcelain skin. “Please,” she began. “You don’t need to beg, darling. I’ll give you everything you need and more.” In one motion, the other was completely naked and fully bathed in the warm orange of the fire. Mary had to force her eyes open to look at the woman above her, needing to stay grounded not in the dark but in the light of Zelda’s eyes. Slowly, patiently, Zelda spread the other’s sex to ease her entry with two fingers - she could swear she felt her own heat pooling at the mere sight of Mary’s reaction. Reverently, Mary whimpered the other’s name as her rhythm hastened. The brunette felt every shadow in her disappear, every tormenting figment of her imagination that felt like memory wash away like stray sand meeting sea, every doubt in her mind that she was a mere puppet cut with a sharp knife. No, she was Mary Wardwell in the arms of the woman she so loves and admires, one who would bring the body that she owned to ecstasy.

The build up was quick and violent as it spread through Mary, the teacher moaning into the other’s ear, letting Zelda know how much pleasure she was giving her. Zelda herself felt her cheeks burn as the other reached her climax, later feeling her lips burn as she kissed the corners of Mary’s mouth whilst she rode her aftershocks.

Though Zelda wasn’t done. Just after planting a kiss to lips agape, the witch wasted no time in making her descent until mouth lapped wetness. Mary was incredibly sensitive; her hips twitched uncontrollably, she didn’t think she could come again, but Zelda’s skilful tongue blurred the line between aftershock and second orgasm. The brunette’s back arched from the carpet as her body surrendered to the wave of pleasure, clawing at air with nothing to hold onto before settling for thick red locks between her legs. Zelda hissed lightly, smiling at the other’s tight grip.

Suddenly, the night came alive around them. Wood crackled in the fire, crickets sung their hymn piercing through the curtain of night, and fireflies illuminated the dark squares of the cottage’s windows - as if all held their breath along with Zelda as she watched Mary settle below her. It took some time for Mary to catch her breath, but when she did, she wrapped her arms tight around Zelda as if her life depended on it. And maybe it did. Zelda felt the other’s tears on her own cheeks, wiping them away with her thumbs as she held the other’s face gently as they continued basking in each other’s touch.

“I’m so broken, Zelda.” It was one thing for her to say it, but it was another to admit it to someone that thinks otherwise.

“You are nothing of the sort.” Zelda kissed her earlobe softly, causing the other to shudder. “See, I think all your parts are working just fine.”

Despite herself, Mary allows for a small smile that Zelda felt against her skin as that was how close they lay with each other only to turn more somber. “No, really. I am. I can’t sleep, I can’t go a minute without crying…” Zelda stops her at the wake of her rambling by a tender kiss, one that made all the signs of tension beginning in her muscles to fade away, as all memory of malignant trails of thought did when they were together.

“Then let me help you heal,” Zelda says. It was a gentle request, but also a promise on her part.

Mary let out a long breath and slept soundly that night. No nightmares. No visions. She’d never felt safer than in the arms of her redhead saviour.

 


End file.
